Escape
by Ice Godess
Summary: Full summary inside. KaiHilaryTala
1. Default Chapter

The Bladeblakers don't know Hilary in this story. But, I think it will turn out nicely.

**Summary:** Tala and Hilary destroyed the abbey and Boris. Now, they need a place to stay. Can the Bladebrakers help?

Or will Kai only make matters worse? Tala/Hilary/Kai

Hilary: 17

Tala: 18

Tyson: 18

Kai: 18

Ray: 17

Max: 17

Kenny: 16

**disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblades, but I do own this idea! So no stealing.

**XXXXXX**

Russia

"Hilary! Tala! Get up here!"

I looked at Tala, who had his head down sighing.

"What'd we do this time?" I asked, teasing.

"What'd we do last time?" he replied getting to his feet. He grabbed both our blades, and threw mine at me.

Only Tala and I were allowed to touch each others blades without being frozen or dying.

"Come on Hilary. Let's go before Boris finds a new toy to test on us."

**XXXXXX**

Japan

"Hey Kai. Where you been?" Tyson looked up from his position from the floor, momentarily stopping polishing

Dragoon for a minute.

"Remember Tala, from my team when I was on the Demolition Boys? He's coming over soon. To stay for a while."

"Isn't he in Russia? With Boris?"

Kai looked like he was about to murder someone before he answered, "Ya. He got a blader from the abbey to help

him. Boris is gone. At least for now."

"That's cool. Grandpa won't mind. When's he coming?"

"Tomorrow." And with that, Kai strode from the room, the trails of his scarf flying behind him.

**XXXXXX**

Russia-airport

"Go Tala. I'll be fine. I'll only be six hours behind you. Don't worry. I'll take care of Boris. Oh, and Tala. Don't tell them

I'm coming. I know where Tyson lives. I'll be fine. Now go!"

"I'll watch for you. Come to Tyson's with the cover of night."

I smiled, hugged Tala briefly, and pushed him towards the gate. The hug was just to annoy his. And he's huggable. Tala

held out a fist to me. He took my hand, dumped what was in his hands to mine, and closed my fist around it.

"Use him well." Then, he was gone.

I opened my hand to find a surprise. Wolborg. He let me use him, so he could know, feel, when Boris is defeated. And brag

that he helped. I smiled and pocketed Wolborg with my own blade.

**XXXXXX**

Well I know I shouldn't be writing a new story, but it couldn't be helped. Thanks for reading

And don't forget the reviews.

Ice Godess


	2. Japan

Sorry for the wait. But I think it's was worth the wait. So enjoy. The song is not mine.

**XXXXXX**

Japan-Airport

"Flight from Moscow, Russia now arriving at gate B13."

Kai looked up from the magazine he was reading. That would be Tala's flight. He tosses the magazine on the

table beside him and got to his feet in one smooth motion. It didn't take Kai long to spot Tala. With his hair he

was taller than most people. Not to mention the spiky red hair.

"Well? Is it over?"

"Yes Kai. It's over... for now."

**XXXXXX**

On a plane-somewhere over Japan

"Would you like something to drink Miss?"

"Cola please." She opened a can, stuck a cup on top, and handed it over to me with a napkin. "Thank you."

I opened the window next to me, letting the last rays of the sun come in. At the last moment they had to bump

me up to first class. Ha! Like I minded. I had a random romance movie playing on the little tv screen on my armrest.

I had my headphones on listening to a mixed cd. It had combinations of Simple Plan, Yellowcard, Linkin Park, Good

Charlotte, and a few other bands. On the table in front of me sat Wolborg and my own blade. His white blade contrasted

sharply with my black blade. My blade was damaged the most so I would need to get new parts for my blade.

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman. We will be landing at the Japanese airport in 20 minutes. We hope you had a great

flight and thank you for flying Air Russia." 20 minutes huh? The suns already down, so I should be fine. I put Wolborg

in my bag and pocketed my own blade.

**XXXXXX**

I stepped out of the airport into the crisp night air. Tyson's dojo would be about a ten minute drive. But lucky for me I get

to walk. I smiled at all the sarcasm dripping on my words. Actually I didn't mind the walk that much. I could think about the

Bladebrakers. I had never met them before, but I had watched them on tv. Tala and I watched there matched whenever we could.

I joined the Demolition Boys last year, right after the world championships. I stopped and looked around. I was already at the bridge.

_"Day after day your home life's a wrack_

_The powers that be just breathing down your neck_

_You get no respect_

_You get no relief_

_You gotta speak up and yell out your peace_

_So back of your rules_

_Back of your jive_

_'Cause I'm sick of not living_

_To stay alive_

_Leave me alone_

_I'm not asking a lot_

_I just don't want to be controlled_

_That's all I want_

_All I want_

_How many times is it gonna take_

_Till someone around you hears what you say"_

**XXXXXX**

_"You've tried to being cool_

_You feel like a lie_

_You're playing by their rules_

_Now it's their turn to try_

_So back of your rules_

_Back of your jive_

_Cause I'm sick of not living_

_To stay alive_

_Leave me alone_

_I'm not asking a lot_

_I just don't want to be controlled_

_It's all I want_

_All I want_

_I said it before_

_I'll say it again_

_If you could just listen_

_Then it might make sense"_

Tala's ears perked up from the dojo. He recognized the song from the abbey. Hilary used to sing it to comfort the kids at the

abbey. It was actually Hilary's and his own presence that comforted them most. Yet Hilary always sang. She had told him

once that it comforted her. He got up and started walking towards the voice.

**XXXXXX**

As the last chord of the song faded away, Tala appeared on the bridge. He silently walked up next to me and sat down. We

just sat in silence for awhile. Tala was the first one to speak, breaking the comfterable silence.

"We should get to Tyson's, wake, or at least try, Kai up, and introduce you. He could break it to the whole team better than I

could." I looked at him.

"We would have to make up a story. No telling him I was born in Russia, or who my father is, _or_ who my bitbeast is. Alright?"

"Yes. That would be for the best."

I took the hand Tala offered to me, and let him pull me to my feet. I pulled Wolborg out from my bag and held it out to Tala.

He just gave a half smile and pocketed him. We continued to walk until Tyson's dojo came into view. He lead me to the large

yard and told me to wait there.

**XXXXXX**


	3. Plan

"You did what?" I looked up from my place at the pond as Kai and Tala stepped out of the dojo. I was wearing a black

shirt, so I blended in with the darkness.

"You heard me Kai. Hilary came with me from the abbey. She's staying with me. Ok, us."

"Fine, we'll decide as a team tomorrow. Where is she."

"She's-"

"I'm right here."

"Kami! Have you been there the whole time?"

"Yes."

Kai gave us a hand gesture to come, and we both followed. He didn't lead us to where Tyson, Max, and Ray were sleeping, but

a room where a single bed and sheets were layed out. Kai brought one more out.

"We only have one extra. So, who's going to share?"

"Hilary can have her own-"

"Tala and I will share," I blurted out. Kai gave us a weird look, but left us alone. I pulled the pallet to a corner away from Kai, and

put myself in. Tala reluctintly climed in after me. I looked at him and whispered, "We can make up a story this way."

**XXXXXX**

So apperently I hepled Tala escape the abbey. I had no experence in beyblading. I nodded happily as we finisfed and burried my head

in his chest. Almost relluctintly, or against his own will, his arms slipped gently around my waist. He pulled me as close to him as he could.

His lips decended on my forhead and let them linger for awhile. Soon his lips pulled back, and one hand came up and stroked my hair. I swear

he had no clue what he was doing. It was like he was petting Wolborg, not me. I turned my head, so my ear was against his chest,

listening to the steady beating of his heart. Soon everything went black with sleep.

**XXXXXX**

I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I was in California for awhile. I was also out of ideas. Sorry it took so long.


End file.
